1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers having small fill spouts, and more particularly this invention relates to a vented container the vent of which is closed when the funnel is stored in latching engagement with the container body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thorough description of the prior art in the the field to which this invention pertains may be found in my co-pending application having a filing date of Sept. 14, 1983, Ser. No. 06/531,948. Moreover, the most pertinent prior art is believed to be the container for dirty oil disclosed in said application.
Other patents of interest are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,692 to Pollacco (1983); 822,854 to Cosgrave (1906); 2,576,154 to Trautvetter (1951); 4,098,393 to Meyers (1978); 4,217,940 to Wheeler and others (1980); and 4,301,841 to Sandow (1981).
Of the known containers, only the container provided by the present inventor and disclosed in the above-identified patent application contains a means whereby the funnel of the container can be conveniently stored when not in use.
Containers having small fill spouts are normally vented to allow the air inside the container to escape as liquid fluids are charged thereinto. Typically, the vent is provided in the form of an upstanding coupling which is provided with a closure member in the form of a cap which may or may not be attached to the coupling itself. Where the cap is attached to the coupling, its loss is safeguarded against but still the user of the container must remember to open and close the vent as needed. Vent caps that are not attached to their couplings are usually lost.
There is a need, therefore, for a vent cap that is safeguarded against loss, and which also opens and closes the vent as needed without requiring the user thereof to remember to open and close such vent.
Another common problem with small-mouthed containers is that the funnels which must be used therewith are often lost. Pollacco solves this problem by permanently securing his funnel to his container. This storage expedient is unsatisfactory because it is important to maintain funnels of the type used to fill automotive crankcases in a substantially clean condition as the introduction of dirt into a crankcase can damage engine parts.
Therefore, there is a need for a funnel storage apparatus capable of storing a funnel in an inverted position when it is not in use. The storage apparatus that is needed would also safeguard against the loss of the funnel.
The art has heretofore developed elongate funnel extension members of the type disclosed by Cosgrave, Trautvetter, and the present inventor, but the same are inflexible and thus inadequate and lacking in utility in certain specific environments.